Softly, Gently, Fleetingly
by twinsolstice
Summary: In which Anna believes she has fallen in love, and Elsa thinks she has fallen from grace. Sooner or later they're going to have to realize that everything that falls, breaks. [Set after The Great Thaw/Elsanna/Rated M for Incest]


**Softly, Gently, Fleetingly**  
In which Anna believes she has fallen in love, and Elsa thinks she has fallen from grace.  
Sooner or later they're going to realize that everything that falls, breaks.  
[Set after The Great Thaw/Elsanna]

**Frozen© belongs to Disney**

**Rated M for Incest**

**Chapter One**  
**Melt**

* * *

Anna's left eye twitched when she refused to blink.

"How long does this usually take?" she irritably asked, sight never leaving the calm and sophisticated figure in front of her.

"Hmm?" came a rather uninterested reply.

"This staring-so-you-can-notice-me thing."

It had been almost a month since The Great Thaw and everything was rolling smoothly—Arendelle's economic progress, the kingdom's consistent and continuous prosperity, the people's lively and healthy relationship to monarchy and of course, Anna's relationship with her boyfriend Kristoff. If there was one thing that wasn't going with the flow, it was most likely the siblings' sisterhood. They had found themselves stuck in a rut. If Elsa wasn't too busy with royal responsibilities, she was too exhausted and stressed that she could hardly move a muscle. Her _mature _of a sister, Anna, finds it unfair all the time.

"I do notice you." Elsa worked with a quill on her right hand, writing important words and sentences that didn't make sense to Anna on the surface of the scroll.

"Oh yeah? What's the color of my dress then?" the princess inquired.

"Green."

"See? You really don't pay any attention to me. I'm wearing olive today."

"Anna, olive is a shade of green." Elsa idly weaved her fingers together and stretched until they produced a popping sound.

"W-Well, you didn't specify! Besides, that's straying from the point I'm making here!"

"And that is?"

Anna blushed for a moment, placing both arms behind her and a foot tapping behind her heel, she softly spoke.

"Spending quality time with you. N-Not that dinnertime isn't really a good time, it is! I mean it's practically the only time I can spend with you and it's great! But I really want to spend more time with you, you know? Just the two of us. Of course, if you want to include Olaf, that's fine too and—"

"Alright, alright," Elsa let out an amused laughter. Her sister Anna had said it so sincerely that the queen momentarily halted. She placed the writing material down and stood up. "I'm all yours for the rest of the day. So, what do you want to do?"

Anna's face lit up as she squealed in delight. Victory was hers this time.

"Teach me how to skate!"

"I thought you were going to suggest a far more childish activity like, if I recalled correctly, building a snowman." Elsa teased.

"That's on today's list too." Before Elsa could come up with a witty comeback, the strawberry blonde pulled out a sheet of paper containing a list of what seemed to be an already organized set of events.

The queen merely ran a hand through platinum blonde hair, lingering on the braided strands before laughing.

"You planned this out _really_ well didn't you?"

Anna grinned.

"Anything to keep you away from your royal duties, Your Highness."

* * *

Anna had seen her sister do magic all the time. Anybody would understand if she described it now as boring and tiresome, but the truth is, even though if she would view it for countless of times, she'd never get tired of it. Perhaps it awed her as always because she sees the whole process of how each snowflake is crafted. The delicate and intricate details marking every pellet that Elsa creates, amazes her to no end. Maybe it's not her powers doing the magic, maybe it really is just Elsa—the fluidity of her hands when commanding snow and ice, and of course her face. Not only does she have a beautiful face, but every time she makes use of her magic, she does it with a happy and radiant smile.

"Anna?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Can you at least loosen your grip?" Elsa chuckled when her sister blushed. The vice like grip the strawberry blonde nearly cut off the queen's blood circulation.

"Whoops, sorry about that Elsa I guess I'm just—"

"Scared?"

Mischievous aquamarine eyes stared to another pair that looked nervous and anxious both at the same time.

"N-No I'm not. I'm quite excited actually."

"If you say so." Elsa slid forward so that she was now facing her sister, hands locking to her wrists, she guided Anna to glide smoothly across the frozen ground which she had created. "The trick is to balance and relax."

Anna wobbly walked—as Elsa had instructed her—keeping her center of gravity fixed on Elsa's rather than on her own.

"I don't get it. This isn't skating if I just walk around in ice skates. That totally defeats the purpose of it." she pouted, feeling a bit rather silly.

"Walking helps for beginners. Now," Elsa slid her hands along the length of her sister's arms and raised them in level with her shoulders. "Try sliding your left foot."

Anna followed and the ice beneath her foot produced a scraping sound which made them both squint.

"Gently and smoothly." the queen demonstrated as she glided through the ice, dragging Anna along with her who was desperately trying to keep up.

"Okay Anna, left foot slide, right foot slide, left foot slide, right foot slide and glide."

The princess did everything she's told and after a couple of tries, she was getting into the groove.

"You're doing it Anna! You're doing it!" Elsa let her sister go when she finally thought this would help build further momentum.

"I got it Elsa! I got—"

Anna slipped, losing her balance immediately she tripped and crashed onto her sister who wasn't expecting the sudden accident. They both fell on the icy floor hard.

"Nope, I still don't—God, Elsa are you alright?"

Panicking like never before, Princess Anna pulled her sister up with a force much more than necessary.

Elsa let out a weak laugh.

"I'm fine Anna," she smiled as she dusted herself off with shaved ice.

"Are you really? Do you have a bruise? A dislocated shoulder? A sprained ankle? Did you break any bones? Oh my gosh, do you still have all of your teeth?!"

"Anna calm down. I'm perfectly fine. If there was something wrong with me, you would've noticed because my powers will sell me out." she assured her sister.

"A-Are you really sure?"

Worry was evident in Anna's eyes and the Snow Queen smiled.

"Yes, now come on, you've got a lot of practicing to do." Elsa giggled, dragging her sister back on track.

"Elsa, I think that's enough skating for me today." Anna scratched the back of her neck with a gloved hand.

"Why is that?" her sister was now frowning.

_Uh oh. Better turn the tables around._

"N-Nothing! It's just that...well...I thought that I can't force myself to perfect skating for a day." her statement sounded more like a question but eventually followed it up with a huge grin. Elsa however could tell that something else was bothering Anna. "Anyway, let's head back to the palace? You've still got a lot of things to do right?"

And with that, the conversation was over, Anna started heading back. She stopped dead in her tracks when something cold hit her back.

"What?"

From across, she saw that it was actually snowing and from the pale background that was all pure white was a slender figure in an icy blue dress, tossing up a snowball in hand, grinning mischievously.

"Is this included in that list of yours dear sister?"

Anna was hit square on the face and she landed on ice.

She smirked and instinctively rounded up a pile after pile of snow.

_Ooh, you are so on!_

* * *

Elsa had a lot fun. It was a great day to say the least—a day where she managed to set aside her rightful place at the throne and place her sister's requests—demands—first, a day where the gap between them narrowed, a day where she believed that she was once again free.

She sipped from her cup, allowing the warm tea to envelop her senses. It always made her relax, drinking tea while reading a good book during night. It actually helped her sleep better. A few days after The Great Thaw, she would have nightmares about what had happened at the fjord. Unpleasant dreams about Anna shattering when Hans's swords sliced through her, or even ending up with a blade ripping her flesh. And then the horrible assumptions would follow. What if Anna didn't sacrifice herself? What if Anna decided that she was better off dead and—and she stopped her train of thought. She told herself that those events were the ghosts of the past. That they didn't matter anymore. That she was doing better now. That she won't lose control.

She has Anna now. And she had promised her she'd get through this, that they'd both get through this. Together.

A knock on her bedroom door cleared her mind of unwanted thoughts. Elsa placed the teacup gently down her side table, squinting in the process when she saw that her tea now had ice cubes on it. Quickly composing herself, she got out of bed and headed to open the lacquer wood door.

"Can't sleep?" she gently asked, letting a flustered figure in.

"Yup," Anna bit her lower lip and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Elsa smiled sadly.

"Still having nightmares?"

"Not anymore. Actually the reason I'm here right now is," she squirmed under her sister's gaze. "I know you've hurt your arm."

The queen blinked.

"So I was thinking I'd give it a massage?"

_Well, just like she promised. Together._

Elsa smiled and headed back to bed, when she reached the mattress, she patted the spot next to her and Anna nearly ran to her side. Noticing the tea by her sister's side table she quickly drank from it before Elsa could stop her.

Anna frowned.

"Is something bothering you again Elsa?"

"Nothing! Well, at least not anymore." The strawberry blonde looked into cerulean eyes from the little lighting that the lamp from the room provided.

She was telling the truth and Anna knew it right then.

"Alright give me your arm then."

"What?" Elsa placed her arm on her chest, the other coming up to cover it. "I told you Anna, my arm's fine."

"Uh huh. Prove it to me then. Stretch it out."

Anna knew something was definitely wrong when her sister hesitated, so she gently grabbed her by the arm and pulled it slightly.

Elsa winced.

"I knew it." Anna sighed, shaking her head. "Honestly, what were you thinking? Trying to hide it from me won't really help now will it?"

The Snow Queen blushed and the princess marveled at how beautiful that pinkish glow contrasted with her pale skin.

"W-Well, you already have a lot of things to think about. I don't want to add to that."

Anna gave her sister's smooth arm a light squeeze, looking at her face for any reaction.

She sighed.

"See, that's the thing Elsa. You're not _just_ one of the things I think about." she massaged the affected area and soon, Elsa found herself being soothed by the fingers that kept on kneading the soft flesh and strained muscles of her arm. "You're my sister."

Anna had said it so seriously that Elsa had to look up and check the expression on her face.

A lot of things didn't change. The pretty freckles dusting her face were still there and her cyan eyes were still bright and full of enthusiasm, but if there was one thing that had changed, Elsa realized that her sister's love for her had grown stronger.

She smiled.

"Thank you."

The younger sibling returned a warmer smile.

"You're welcome."

They got lost in each other's gazes before Anna felt a cough surfacing.

She cleared her throat.

"W-Well, let's just get you fixed."

And for the first time in forever, they both thought, this might actually work out.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! New at the fandom, and I just love Elsa and Anna xD  
So I thought, hey why not give it a try? Story's a bit slow thought yeah, but it's essential to the plot. I haven't cleaned this one and I'm sorry for any grammatical errors and/or spelling mistakes. I typed my heart out on this one. First fanfic, your thoughts?**

**-twinsolstice**


End file.
